Saint Seiya Poetry
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Primeira poesia dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Cada um dos cinco protagonistas em forma de versos. Resposta ao desafio de Poesias.


Saint Seiya Poetry__Maya Amamiya

**Pegasus**

Indomável eqüino. Guerreiro Voraz.

Não importa quantos inimigos forem,

Ou o quão poderoso é o oponente,

Seus meteoros, rápidos como uma estrela cadente,

Poderosos como cometas derrubam todos de uma vez.

***

Defensor incansável, guardião com determinação.

As missões mais perigosas, os deuses enfurecidos,

Nada pode detê-lo.

Proteger a deusa é o seu dever acima de tudo.

Atena, sua padroeira, sua estrela-guia,

Ela que levará a vitória para seus protetores.

***

Diante das batalhas, jamais teme mal algum.

Humilhação, ele desconhece. Covardia, nunca viu.

Sua determinação é imensa e seu cosmo mais poderoso.

Seiya é seu nome. Jovem de espírito alegre e combatente extraordinário.

Nunca desiste dos sonhos e não abandona seus ideais.

Seu poder é como a estrela fugaz. Um rápido e brilhante movimento.

**Dragão**

Monstro mitológico. Mente reservada.

Mantendo equilíbrio da força e inteligência,

Controlando e canalizando a cosmo energia.

Um estrategista nato e disposto,

Capaz de dar sua vida pelos amigos.

***

Sacrifícios ele é capaz sim.

Sua fé pelos amigos é magnífica.

Não importa os perigos a serem encontrados

Ou que dificuldades ficarão no caminho,

Ele acredita nos amigos.

***

Quando enfurecido, é mostrada uma criatura.

Um dragão para ser mais exato.

Uma vez liberado a fúria do monstro,

Seus adversários sofrem as piores conseqüências.

A defesa é instransponível, o ataque é destruidor.

**Cisne**

Ave graciosa, rapaz frio.

As geleiras da Sibéria são eternas.

O sol por mais forte que apareça nunca as derrete

Pois é o símbolo de sua resistência.

***

Como uma ave inofensiva, pode ser uma representação de guerra?

Os movimentos de seus golpes lembram coreografias.

O balé, a devoção a música clássica.

A frieza emotiva o deixa instável. Sua mãe morta.

O navio onde morreu é o seu túmulo eterno. Sua lápide.

***

Calculista é o seu jeito. Imparcialidade é sua marca.

Um pó brilhante parece uma tempestade gélida.

No ártico, é uma ilusão. Ilusão mortal.

Pó de Diamante é seu golpe, capaz de congelar os ossos.

O esquecimento dos sentimentos faz do guerreiro siberiano,

Um homem forte e destemido. Guiado por Atena.

**Andrômeda**

Herói sensível, intenção pacifica.

Suas correntes, forjadas para o sacrifício,

São armas para lutas sangrentas.

A ponta triangular é seu ataque de variados tipos,

A ondular é a mais perfeita defesa.

***

Blindado para o combate, olhar diferente.

Sua expressão angelical não deixa a dever sua condição.

Mesmo sendo defensor, evita ferir seus inimigos.

Prefere rendição a matar alguém.

***

Andrômeda é a donzela posta a sacrifício.

Shun é seu nome humano.

Seu irmão é sua motivação. Seu fator de cura. Seu único parente.

A personalidade é igual da princesa.

Sua vida sempre é colocada para morte.

Mesmo assim, defender Atena ele jamais deixará!

**Fênix**

Jovem imortal, impetuoso cavaleiro.

A força fora do comum é demonstrada.

Seus inimigos o subestimam, mas sofrem no final.

Com um bater de suas asas, todos são mandados para o inferno.

***

Capacidade de criar ilusões, aniquilação mental.

Seu golpe ilusório mexe com o medo profundo.

Rasgando o sistema nervoso como uma espada.

O cérebro perde seu funcionamento.

A morte é certa do oponente.

***

Seu pior treinamento é o inferno aos seus olhos.

Uma ilha maldita onde é rara a sobrevivência.

O objetivo é a armadura. A armadura mais poderosa.

Sofreria os horrores para consegui - lá. Não importava.

O ensinamento principal é o ódio. A hostilidade por tudo.

***

O ataque hesitado custou-lhe caro.

A morte da amada. Esmeralda.

Anjo delicado, bálsamo simples, sua razão de vida.

Ela o ensinou a amar as coisas.

"Por tua causa, ela morreu. Se você não tivesse contido o golpe..."

Sua falha foi à faísca. O despertar do seu ressentimento, ódio.

***

A morte do mestre foi o suficiente. Sua conquista máxima.

Daquele dia em diante, renunciou as lágrimas e o amor.

Aquilo tudo... Para ele é uma bobagem.

***

O instinto mortal quase matou seu irmão jovem.

Seus amigos o acordaram para realidade.

Julgou-se um monstro. Um ser desalmado.

Sua decisão, sua penitência é servir Atena.

Jamais deixar o ódio tomar conta.

Sempre lutar por justiça. Para curar as feridas.

Ikki. Um rapaz com alma de demônio e atitudes de um anjo guardião.

Imortal e invencível como a fênix.

Resposta ao desafio de poesias do Saint Seiya, no Nyah! Fanfiction.

**FIM**

Inara Angélica Araujo dos Santos_ "Maya"


End file.
